


Right Time Right Now

by XtaticPearl



Series: Tumblr prompt works [10]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: Steve wants to get married to the man he has been engaged to for far too long. He doesn't think there's anything wrong with his frustration, really, he just wants a husband.





	Right Time Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stevetony wedding

He was escaping an explosion he had caused when Steve decided it was time. They had been engaged for six months now and there was no sense in putting it off any longer; there would always be a next mission, which meant that they couldn’t really plan an elaborate setting for this. Besides, he was getting tired of villains taunting Tony as his _fiancé._ It was getting on his nerves now and if nothing else, _husband_  would give more weight to the next banter they indulged in with dramatic maniacs. 

He needed to get married right away. 

It was probably worth mentioning that they were currently fending off attacks from the Hydra soldiers they had unearthed from the latest bunker raided and Tony was trying to get the Avenjet to work after they had taken a hit. 

“You ready, Iron Man?” he asked as he gunned his bike towards the Avenjet’s spot, ducking and weaving between mines going off around him.

“I’m just going to carry the jet myself if you ask me aga - oh, yeah,” Tony’s voice came through the comm and he could hear the whirring sound in the background, “I’m done, when’re you getting here, honestly Cap, you’re late.”

“I’m _never_  late,” Steve corrected with a grin of adrenaline as he spotted the ramp of the jet and aimed for it, “Start the engines, will you? I’m bringing company.”

“I hate uninvited guests,” Tony hummed and Steve made the jump, trusting Tony’s accuracy with ease of experience. Natasha called this an act of adrenaline junkies but they got the job done and Steve secretly enjoyed the missions where it was just him and Tony. Maybe they rubbed off on each other a little too much but he was okay with that. 

The burning battlefield got smaller as they took flight and Steve turned away as he parked his bike, grimacing at the grime on his face as he removed his helmet. Tony was still flying the jet but switched to the AI mode when Steve walked towards him, turning his face to cast a casually fond look over his shoulder.

“I’ll have you know that I don’t consider this a date,” Tony declared, flicking a switch to pull up the tracking screen, “You still owe me something special, Captain Rogers, don’t think I’ve forgotten your promise.”

“Making the bunker go boom wasn’t enough excitement?” Steve asked as he came to stand behind Tony’s seat, resting his hands on the chair as Tony lightly tilted his head back causing his hair to press lightly against Steve’s suit. He let his fingers brush the dark strands and smiled to himself at Tony’s unimpressed snort. They hadn’t got to their scheduled date in the five times they had tried, some emergency always popping up to derail the plans before they could avoid interruptions. Tony had tried to needle Steve’s reason for consistent secrecy over this particular date but it had only led to frustration for the man when Steve managed to dodge answering. The ring in his suit’s pouch had begun to burn a hole but Steve had wanted to do this the right way. A proposal shouldn’t be hurried or half-assed, he’d thought.

Till now.

“You’re right,” he said, swallowing the momentary nervousness as Tony hummed distractedly, “I did promise something special. I can’t do what I actually planned right now but we could do something better if you want?”

“If I want?” Tony repeated and turned his seat around, making Steve take a step back to avoid hitting his knee, “Wait, that’s your battle-face. Why do you have your battle-face on? If I want what?”

“Marry me,” Steve blurted and saw Tony’s brows rise, “I had it all planned and I was going to do this right but nothing went as planned so, I’m just asking. Do you?”

Tony stared at Steve for a second before he squinted.

“Are you proposing? Because honey, I’ve got news for you about what fiancé is defined as,” Tony said and looked wary for a moment, “Unless you didn’t think that we were engaged and I’ve been misunderstanding your ‘yes’ from the last proposal -”

“No! No, yes,” Steve cleared his throat and watched Tony’s eyes look worried when his voice cracked a little, “I did mean yes. But then.”

“Then?”

“It’s been six months,” Steve raised his hand to scratch his neck and dropped it midway, “We got engaged and then nothing happened. Nothing. Not a discussion of where the wedding should be, how, when. It’s just - neither of us is popular for our patience and it’s like we chose this topic to be crazily patient about. So I thought, well, that maybe you…forgot.”

Tony stared and blinked, not giving away any emotion before he slowly stood up and faced Steve.

“Forgot?”

“It seemed the only explanation,” Steve said awkwardly and Tony shook his head before shooting a fond grin.

“Really? Because my explanation was that I was waiting for you to come up with the plan,” Tony said and rolled his eyes at Steve’s expression, “What? I proposed. I thought you should have some input in this thing too so, I was gonna let you plan the wedding.”

“Completely?”

“With occasional tasteful inputs, of course,” Tony shrugged, chuckling when Steve finally reached out to wrap his arms around the genius’ waist.

“I’m tired of being engaged,” Steve informed his fiancé, “Well, _just_ engaged.”

“So your plan was to propose to me and get re-engaged?” Tony asked even as he curled one arm around Steve’s neck.

“Was. Now it’s different,” Steve declared, “Let’s get married.”

“Sure, when -”

“Now”

Tony stopped mid-sentence and raised an eyebrow but Steve just shrugged a shoulder.

“A little impatient, aren’t you?” Tony looked amused but Steve could see the happiness in his eyes and he shot a sheepish smile.

“We’re not made for schedules apparently and I’m okay with being impatient about this,” Steve quipped, leaning forward to almost touch Tony’s forehead, “I want to be your husband, Tony. Let’s get married.”

“In the Avenjet?”

“It’s got JARVIS,” Steve replied and grinned at Tony’s laugh, “I’ve always wanted to join the mile high club with my husband.”

“You’re certified crazy, Steve Rogers,” Tony declared but his voice had the edge of excitement usually reserved for rare successes, “But my kind of crazy, so we’re good.”

“So…”

“JARVIS,” Tony called out without looking away from Steve’s grinning face, “you up to officiate a shotgun wedding, buddy?”

“It’s one of the better things you’ve had me do, sir,” JARVIS replied and Steve laughed even as Tony kissed him shut.

When the other Avengers were called in through video, they looked confused for a minute.

“You’re kidding me,” Bruce said deadpanned but Natasha tied her hair up in a knot and pointed at Steve.

“If history doesn’t show that I was your Best Woman, then I’m going to prove your marriage void, Rogers,” she warned and nodded only after Steve nodded over Tony’s hysterical laughter, “Fine then, let’s get you married. I can’t stand the constant tension anyway.”

“We’re getting a wedding cake when this is over, right?” Clint asked and shot Tony a thumbs-up when he got the confirmation.

“Do you both want to get married now, sirs?” JARVIS asked and Steve looked at Tony as they stood in a flying jet with dirt of a victorious battle on their faces.

“I do,” he confirmed and knew that it was the right decision when Tony echoed that vow with the confidence only a long-awaited love could give.

Now he could punch villains for taunting his _husband_ and Steve couldn’t be happier.


End file.
